


The Cookie Jar

by drkstr



Category: Designing Women
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkstr/pseuds/drkstr
Summary: Just another regular morning at Sugarbaker's
Kudos: 6





	The Cookie Jar

Suzanne sat at her usual spot on the couch after pouring some fresh coffee in her mug. She shifted on her seat a couple of times until finding a comfortable position, seeing as her side was still sore from bumping into a clumsy Mary Jo on her way out to deliver curtains.

The incident soon became the main topic between the other two women in the office. From what she could gather, Charlene was trying to convince Julia the firm could afford to hire her ex-con friend to help out with deliveries and the more strenuous activities that accompanied a growing decorating business. Suzanne quickly lost interest in the conversation, all that talking about finances, payments and salaries bored her easily.

However, something else about the pair chatting by the office manager’s desk seemed odd enough to capture her attention just as rapidly. More specifically, it was her big sister and the rather atypical aura that surrounded her that morning. Julia seemed different, in a strangely pleasant way.

Almost as if she could sense Suzanne’s prying eyes, the decorator looked up from the finance book to question her sister. “What?”

It took the former Miss Georgia a couple of seconds to absorb all the information she gathered in her observation. Few seconds more until she could process all that into a coherent explanation. Soon enough, the metaphorical lightbulb magically lit up above her head.

“Oh my Lord. You had sex, didn’t you?”

The inquiry evidently threw Julia off. She froze briefly as if trying to comprehend what had just happened and what exactly warranted such action from her sister.

“Excuse me?”

“You had sex,” Suzanne repeated slowly, in her particular amused tone.

By then Charlene had long forgotten about the business proposal. Her blue eyes darted back and forth between the other women in the room, her ears, on the other hand, had perked up at the first mention of more intimate matters. It was not exactly her fault, the blonde thought to herself, this resembled her trash books too much for her to shun.

“Honestly, I was starting to worry, by my account you and Reese are far past the third date mark,” Suzanne provoked. “But better late than never, I suppose.”

“Suzanne!” Julia had no trouble conveying her annoyance, but her collected posture was betrayed by a rush of blood that colored her face red.

The Terminator was hardly a woman of few words, and yet, she was rendered speechless fairly easily, and that alone was enough to fuel the younger woman. Evidently, other factors such as a genuine curiosity and a slight sense of revenge for all the snarky remarks of the past also weightened in the matter.

“I know you, big sister,” a teasing grin emerged on Suzanne’s lips.

“How can you tell just by looking at her?” Charlene dared to meddle. Her intentions were not as tormenting, however, but being the ever fascinated woman, she just had to know.

“Charlene!”

“Well, sorry Julia, it’s just the kind of ability I might enjoy having,” she defended herself.

“There are general signs,” Suzanne replied, fully aware of how her sister shot daggers at her. “When you’re as experienced as I am in human relationships, it just gets easier to spot them,” she smiled proudly as she continued. “Julia’s rosy cheeks are a good telltale, besides that, she has all of that glowing thing going for her.”

Much like a child that had learned a new trick, the blond woman enthusiastically stated. “Why, yes, you do have a glow, Julia!”

“Charlene will you give it a rest. You too, Suzanne. I hardly think this is an appropriate line of conversation for the workplace environment,” at last, the Terminator snapped. “Furthermore, what I do or do not do in this house, or anyplace else for that matter, in my spare time is my business and my business only,” she marched back to her desk and purposefully closed the decoration book in front of her with a loud thud. “Now if y’all are done acting like high schoolers, I would think it’s best we got back to work. Shall we?”

If there was any shadow of doubt before, now the matter was settled.

The younger women exchanged knowing looks. Charlene carried on by shifting her gaze back to the paperwork on her desk, despite the fact that she could not wipe off the smirk from her face. Meanwhile, Suzanne opted to refill her coffee mug, making a beeline to the kitchen in order to do so. She spotted a couple of biscuits in one of the jars that rested on top of the counter and proceeded to retrieve them. As she did so, her face lit up in another taunting grin.

“Good for you, Julia, it was about time you took the lid off the cookie jar.”


End file.
